


Intoxicated

by ThisAz1an



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Judy, F/F, lots of mush, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAz1an/pseuds/ThisAz1an
Summary: V had just finished another gig. Another one of her loose ends tied up, but plenty more to go. She takes a moment to breathe, a moment to remind herself what all of her work was being put toward to. One thought doesn't leave her mind. It was the thought of one Judy Alvarez.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that cute drunken text you get from Judy at some point during the game. Bit of short and sweet while classes are starting back up for me. Enjoy!

**_//. >> North Oak. Westbrook._ **

_“A pleasure doing business with you always, V. Contract closed. Eddies on its way.”_

“Thanks, Reg,” V said, propped against the side of her _Quadra Avenger._ “Always here if you need me.”

The call ended and that left V alone on the stretch of road in North Oak. One corner bend was out of the main road and had a good view of skyscrapers and towering megabuildings of Night City in the distance. V reached into the breast pocket within her jacket and pulled out the metal smoke case with a bejeweled heart. Rarely did she pull this case out, but on days like this; a calm and relaxed day with easy biz, she’d take one out and smoke for Evelyn. The fruity taste and smell was an acquired taste, though she eventually gotten used to it, and even learned to like it.

V took one stick out, placed the case back into her breast pocket, and took out her lighter. She didn’t light the stick right away, as she looked toward Night City. Word had spread quick throughout the streets and Afterlife. Her name was on the lips of those who were familiar with the merc and fixer world. Now, anytime she’d enter a bar, or a diner, the owner or some random customer would greet her merrily and offer some free drinks or food. Course’ V graciously declined them, especially if she was on the clock. Personally, V would always reject them due to a precaution in her previous career.

An overly friendly hand can sometimes be poison.

V wasn’t ready to clock out yet. She had many more things to do and a plan in motion. The majority of them involved her staying alive to see all of them through.

“Oughta’ do something for yourself, for a change,” Johnny stepped out of her mind, materializing beside her, and leaning against her car in a similar, relaxed pose. “When’s the last time you got stupid drunk?”

V raised a brow, looking at Johnny out of the corners of her eyes, as she ducked her head slightly. She lit the other end of the stick. “Really want me to answer that one?”

“You got me,” Johnny raised his hands, as if in surrender, with a devilish smirk. “Still, _my_ bender doesn’t count.”

V took in a long whiff, then exhaled out a thick trail of smoke. She tucked the smoke into one of corner of her lips. “You weren’t the one who had to deal with the shitty hangover after.”

“Come _on_ , V,” Johnny groaned, blinking out of existence before reappearing a distance away. He threw his silver arm out toward the general direction of Night City. “Final stretch! I’m not about to let you burn out before reaching the finish line. Eddies are secured, you’ve practically sold every nice ride you’ve owned or found, cept’ my beaut, this piece of hunk metal, and your buddy’s bike.”

V opened her mouth for a smart retort how she was almost tempted to offer it to Rogue so she could blow it up in a blaze of glory when she felt and heard her phone ding in her pocket. She reached into it, wondering if one of her regular fixers had another job lined, before spotting the name on the screen as she pulled out her phone.

Johnny materialized back beside her, leaning over to take a peek. “Speak of the she-devil. When’s the last time you got laid too?”

V let out a disgusted noise. “ _No_.”

“Look, you’ve had a stick this ye’ big—” Johnny outstretched his arms out wide. “— up your ass since you’ve been on this war path. While I understand the intention, you need to slow down, before your body decides to give out on you again. If not for us, do it for _her_.”

They may have gotten off a rough start, her and Johnny, but in the short amount of time they’ve been together, V was starting to see beyond the egotistic rockstar. Someone who could actually be decent, if tempers or ideals didn’t flare too high. Since their little jaunt to a landfill, they had come to a mutual understanding. He didn’t offer as much as condescending, sarcastic comments as before. Even respected V’s privacy whenever she was around Judy.

The merc looked down at her phone once more, feeling it ping in her grasp. Judy had sent her another message.

“Now, get drunk, laid, or both,” Johnny smacked her on the shoulder. “Piss off on the merc gig for a day or two. Once you’re raring to go again, it’s back to burning this city into the ground.”

Johnny walked away and then de-materialized, back into the confines of her chrome skull. Since when he’d become the sensible one?

V sighed softly, as she unlocked her phone, and opened Judy’s text messages. She hadn’t seen the BD editor for two weeks now. Sure, they’d exchange messages here and there, but nothing beats holding the beautiful woman in her arms and just simply let herself be happy. At first, she considered herself a moron for even garnering any feelings toward Judy, especially when she was living on borrowed time. Yet, the merc found herself falling in deep. Judy had captivated her from the start, if she was honest. She’s had her fair share of relationships, brief as they were; nothing but the innocence of a youth she’d left behind long ago. The feelings she held towards Judy were real as they could be.

V took another whiff from her current cig, as she read Judy’s text:

**_Yooohoooo_ **

**_Know wat rymes with judy? BOOTY uh-huh uh-huh_ **

V blinked, re-reading the text over to make sure she was seeing things clearly. _Was she—_

Judy sent her another text in the midst of her re-reading the two earlier texts.

**_your so cuuuutee_ **

V started typing out a reply.

**_> Hey…you OK?_ **

**_Jus out wit some ferns. frieends._ **

This was an entirely new side of Judy she hadn’t expected to witness, and she was relishing it.

V smiled as she flicked her cig down to the ground and grinded the toe end of her boot to put the flame out. Judy had started coming out of her shell a bit and had started hanging out with a couple of her other friends. Rita and Kai were the usual suspects, if the two Mox bouncers weren’t busy guarding their joint. She was happy—happier, in fact—in comparison to those couple of weeks after what happened with Evelyn. Judy deserved it, to have fun, enjoy her newfound joy, and so much more.

Though it seemed tonight’s fun was at the bottom of a bottle or two.

**_> Definitely drunk_ **

**_Weeeeeell… maybe jus a littl bit?_ **

V laughed softly at that, wondering just how many shots or glasses Judy might’ve downed at this point. She stared down at her phone, mulling over a reply. Her thumb started typing again once she thought of one.

**_> Pics or it didn’t happen_ **

**_> You could at least send me some stills_ **

That last bit was a bit of a tease. They may have jumped into the relationship fairly quickly, but just went with the flow of it while being “incredibly mushy toward one another,” as Johnny described it. For him, it was like watching two sapphic lovers finally finding their soulmates and were gonna squeeze every last drip of it that they’d literally “drown” in it.

Judy’s reply took a bit longer this time. V could only imagine just how more hammered the BD techy was becoming as the driver side’s door slid open, letting V slip inside her car. She started the ignition, letting the engine rev and roar to life. V was debating on whether to just head on home for the night or find other easy biz she could do when Judy’s reply pinged.

**_< >(((*> … fine, knock yourself out :D_ **

V waited, and waited, but sadly, no stills were sent. She shook her head in amusement as her mind contemplated on a thought or two. She drummed her fingers on the leather covering of the steering wheel, her mind set on two choices. She glanced down at the phone in her hand before pocketing it. V shifted the gear into drive and drove out of North Oak.

**_..//. At Lizzie’s Bar. Some Time Later._ **

There was only one bar out of all of Night City’s countless others that Judy would willingly let herself get shitfaced in.

The _Quadra Avenger_ pulled up to the small parking lot in front of _Lizzie’s Bar._ Shutting off the engines, V slipped out of her car once the automatics door slid open. She had come to this bar one too many times that the Moxes were all too familiar with her at this point. They barely bat an eye on her now since her relationship with Judy had become public during one of her visits. The _Quadra_ went into dormant mode as she strode towards the entrance.

Kai and Rita were not in their usual places as the bouncers this time. Two other Moxes were in their positions instead. V was familiar with them too, but not as much as with Kai and Rita. The pair were like big sisters to Judy and they didn’t hesitate on giving her the ‘message’ one night on what’ll happen if she ended up hurting Judy.

The curly haired Mox with holo shades smirked upon her approach, before stepping aside from the main entrance.

“VIP area,” the bouncer, said to her as she propped her sledgehammer onto her shoulder. “Oughta’ not keep a girl waiting, merc.”

V smirked but didn’t offer a reply, just a mock salute with two fingers she stepped past.

 _Lizzie’s Bar_ was always thumping with life. Locals, partygoers, and dolls alike mingled in their crowds, while dancing and drinking their nights away. V weaved through the crowd with ease as neon lights waved about the dim lit club. The bar area was packed tonight, and no doubt Mateo was busy serving up the drinks.

The bouncer guarding by the entrance to the VIP area barely batted an eye at her, before jerking her head slightly toward second floor above them.

“Last booth down the hall, babe.”

“Thanks,” V replied automatically.

She jogged up the steps and up to the VIP area, where customers spent more time drinking rather than dancing on the floor below with the rest. She excused herself past a barkeep maid in the narrow walkway as her optics zoomed towards the last booth down the hall. There was a lot more noise there, unlike the rest of the chooms chilling their’s. Upping her magnification, V spotted the person she’d been looking for.

The small group was a mixture of Moxes and a couple of JoyToys. Judy was in the midst of chugging down a mug of probably something strong, while surrounded by her friends, who were all cheering her and her opponent on. Kai and Rita being on her corner, as usual. It looked to be a close tie, but Judy slammed her glass down and let out a victory hoot while her competitor choked up on the last few gulps of their drink. The group all had a round of laughs, Judy amongst them as she relaxed back against her leather seat. Rita patted her on the back, a big shining grin on her face. Kai leaned over, saying something, but V couldn’t quite catch what words were said since the club was dimly lit.

V slowed on her approach about halfway, as her optics returned to its default magnifications, and just simply enjoyed the sight.

Judy looked right at home for once and she was wiling to do anything to let her keep that slice of bliss. Even if it meant the possibility she wouldn’t be by Judy’s side for it.

 _‘It won’t come to that,’_ Johnny’s voice came from the depths of her mind.

V sighed as she glanced off to the side. _‘Johnny, I’m not—'_

_“Vvvvv~!”_

Next thing V realized was another body colliding solidly into her’s. She’d barely budge but the surprise of it all had taken her aback a step, as she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her shoulders. V’s field of view was enveloped in a sea of green and pink hair followed with the sensation of someone’s lips crashing into her’s. It was sloppy, but still on the mark despite Judy’s drunken state. V could practically taste the alcohol as she returned the kiss while she secured her arm around Judy’s waist. She relished in the feeling of Judy’s body against her’s, the warmth and weight of it. To know she was right here with her.

Judy would have called her a ‘gonk’ if she could sense her thoughts at the moment.

V let the kiss linger on for a few more moments before reluctantly pulling away. Ignoring the encouraging hoots and hollers behind Judy, she pressed a gentle kiss to Judy’s forehead.

“Hello, _aijō_.”

An uncontrollable giggle bubbled out of Judy’s lips before burying her face into the crook of her neck. “V~… you’re ‘ere~…”

“Missed you, thought I’d at least see my best girl,” V murmured softly against the top of her output’s head. “Been gone too long.”

“Ffffuck _ya’_ , you ‘ave!” Judy said out loud in her drunken slur, her head suddenly jerking upward from the resting place of her neck.

V narrowly dodged her face away in time to avoid getting headbutted on the nose.

“Is this what ah— _I_ —gotta do to get you to— _hic_ —come ‘ome? Get shitfaced?”

It was drunk talk, but it still didn’t stop the guilty pang in her chest of knowing just how worried Judy must be all the time; wondering if she’d come back home in one piece, or just end up disappearing altogether.

Maybe Johnny was right. She _should_ slow down, enjoy the “scenery,” and do something selfish for herself.

“ _Earth to V~…!_ ”

V blinked, feeling her head being shook by a pair of hands that gripped either side of her face. The world stopped shaking and her gaze landed on Judy’s pouty face.

Oh, how she wished she could snap a still of it, if it weren’t for the after thought that Judy would literally kill her for doing so once she sobered up.

“If you two are done smooching up the floor!” Rita hollered from the booth. “How about joining us for a round of drinks, eh?”

“ _Ahhh!_ Let em’ be, Ritz!” Kai cackled. “V’s been MIA for two weeks, let’s get them a room, on us!”

V rolled her eyes in amusement, though the peanut gallery wouldn’t see it since Judy was still holding her head hostage. She returned her attention toward her drunken output. Judy’s hand felt warm and solid. Turning her head, she nuzzled her nose into one of the hands. Johnny was right; she needed to _breathe_. To reminder herself of who was waiting at the end of that tunnel for her.

“I love you, Judy.”

V had said it rather softly; it was half on purpose and half not wanting to surprise the BD editor. It had been a feeling sitting on her chest for quite some time. Sure, this whole relationship was new, scary, and had only just started. Despite it all, V _truly_ did love Judy.

Ever perceptive, Judy didn’t seem to miss the genuine and bare expression in V’s blue optics. Some clarity snapped itself onto the other woman’s face as her eyes widened a tad. A range of emotion passed through those bronze, brown eyes. Surprised—shock?—and then, happiness.

Judy turned her head back forward and their lips collided once more. V focused on nothing else but the beautiful woman in her arms. It didn’t last as long as the first one did, but it still got their audience hollering and hooting from the unexpected encore.

“I love you too,” Judy murmured softly against her lips once she pulled away. “And fuck you, for telling me this while I’m tipsy.”

A growing smile curved V’s lips to one corner. “Wasn’t on purpose, but you just looked too damned beautiful not to say it outright.”

“You gonk,” Judy giggled softly, her hands gripping onto her shoulders this time. “You say the mushiest things, y’know.”

“Only for you, _aijō_.”

Judy then went on to ask V to repeat her confession. V all the more obliged, always looking into the other woman’s eyes before following it up with a gentle peck to the lips. The notion only made the other woman giddy. They eventually had to stop, as Rita began to complain that they didn’t need the “PDA show.”

Judy flipped her off for that statement, before dragging V somewhere else more “private.”

V didn’t had a single drop of alcohol in her, yet; just admiring the green-pink haired beauty before her. She was intoxicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 
> 
> Translations
> 
> Japanese:  
> *aijō -> “love” (affectionate endearment)


End file.
